Makna dari Kematian
by Setsura
Summary: Pada suatu waktu, kehidupan bertanya pada kematian, Kenapa orang - orang mencintaiku akan tetapi mereka membencimu? Kematian menjawab, Karena kamu adalah kebohongan yang terindah, dan aku adalah kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Half AU! #EndofArcana #Event


Oh, ya ampun, ga nyangka Ichiruki membawa saya kembali kesini /shy

Saya tidak sengaja melihat promosi "THE END OF ARCANA" untuk memperingati akhir dari bleach sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut serta \o/

Disc : Bleach bukan milik saya~

Semoga kalian enjoy!

* * *

 **Death - Akhir - Mengulang kembali - berubah - rugi - keniscayaan dan transisi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terkadang, hidup lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.**

 _Pada suatu waktu, kehidupan bertanya pada kematian,_

 _Kenapa orang - orang mencintaiku akan tetapi mereka membencimu?_

 _Kematian menjawab,_

 _Karena kamu adalah kebohongan yang terindah, dan aku adalah kebenaran yang menyakitkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mungkin di dunia ini semua hal itu tidak adil. Dan mungkin segalanya memang tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan. Takdir itu memang kejam, tidak terkecuali bagi para pahlawan yang pernah berjasa dalam kehidupan orang banyak. Hal itu sempat terlintas di benak seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sekarang berumur 64 tahun dan sedang berada di penghujung hidupnya. Teramat banyak hal yang telah ia lalui dan banyak rintangan yang telah ia hadapi semasa hidupnya, ia telah pernah 'mati' berkali - kali dan di'hidup'kan kembali oleh sesosok gadis kecil yang sangat berarti dalam hatinya. Sebegitu berartinya gadis itu baginya sampai - sampai ia tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya keberadaan gadis itu maupun perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap gadis mungil itu. Keberadaannya di sisinya bagaikan udara yang memenuhi paru - parunya, begitu penting, tidak tergantikan, vital namun terlalu transparan sehingga kita tidak akan pernah menyadarinya sampai ia hilang.

Orang bilang wajah yang akan terlintas di pikiranmu ketika kau akan meninggal adalah wajah orang yang paling kau sayangi, dan yang terlintas di pikirannya bukanlah istrinya, anaknya, maupun ibunya, yang terlintas adalah sosok terakhir gadis itu yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Saat itu, barulah ia sadari, perasaannya yang selama ini tersembunyi, transparan, sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya, bahwa dia adalah pasangan jiwanya. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Akankah ia menjemputnya? Membawanya kembali ke seireitei dan membiarkannya berada di sisinya, itu saja sudah cukup.

Dia selalu berpikir, kenapa Yhwach tidak pernah hadir disaat dia menikah ataupun disaat ia memiliki keturunan. Mungkin ia tahu hal yang bahkan tidak Ichigo sadari sampai saat ini, kebahagiaan tertinggi untuknya hadir dari hal yang lain. Seperti saat ini, Ichigo tertawa lemah,

"Lambat sekali..."

"Berapa lama tidak bertemu saja kau sudah menjadi kakek - kakek, Ichigo." Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berparas manis itu menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, "Benar - benar, kau tidak boleh ditinggal lama - lama ya. Wajahmu buruk sekali."

Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan mendengus, tidak berubah, tetap seperti anak kecil, pikir wanita itu.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku? Shinigami."

"Bukan Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia." Wanita itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut, "Dasar, sudah mendekati ajal, masih saja bertingkah,"

"Maaf ya..."

"Sudah waktunya ya..." Rukia memperhatikan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut oranye yang berdiri di depannya, sosok yang sangat penuh nostalgia baginya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, manusia."

"Kau juga, Shinigami."

Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia katakan padanya, termasuk disaat ia tanpa sadar menjadi pengecut dan menghindari kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya.

Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengulang masa lalu maupun masa depanmu.

Matanya yang sudah berkeriput perlahan berangsur menutup dan di depan Rukia muncullah sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya, aroma nostalgia memenuhi pikirannya.

Mereka tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun, mereka sudah mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan yang lainnya, penyesalan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan dan kekosongan, semuanya terpancar dari paras wajah yang sedang mereka lihat. Mungkin memang, di kehidupan ini mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu dan mereka mengerti itu. Mereka tidak melayangkan permintaan maaf kepada satu sama lain karena mereka mengerti bahwa mereka sudah dimaafkan. Karena ini semua adalah keputusan yang telah mereka ambil dan mereka juga yang harus menanggung semua ini.

Yhwach tidak boleh kembali. Masih tengiang - ngiang di benak mereka ketika mimpi buruk yang bernama Yhwach itu datang dan menghancurkan semua yang telah dibangun beratus - ratus tahun lamanya. Betapa mengerikan mimpi buruk yang ia berikan dan betapa besar kerusakan yang telah ia berikan baik fisik maupun kepada mental mereka semua. Ia tidak boleh kembali lagi yang mana berarti bahwa Ichigo tidak boleh merasakan puncak kebahagiaanya pada kehidupan ini. Kejam bukan? Kenapa dia, kenapa selalu dia? Ichigo pernah berpikir seperti itu, akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengalah, mengalah pada takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuknya. Rukia tahu dan Rukia memaklumkan keputusan yang ia ambil, meskipun mereka tidak mendiskusikan hal itu, bukan, mereka tidak perlu mendiskusikan hal itu. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing - masing. Yang mereka bisa hanyalah berkompromisasi dengan takdir yang sudah terukirkan untuk mereka di dunia ini.

Dan akhirnya, merekapun sampai kepada akhir dari cerita takdir yang tertuliskan untuk seorang manusia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Akhirnya, semuanya akan berakhir. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, bola mata dengan warna yang indah bagaikan bunga lavender bertemu dengan bola mata yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya tegas berwarna oranye, dan mereka tersenyum. Sudah tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan karena mereka mengerti, kali ini mereka akan benar - benar berpisah.

Semuanya akan berakhir.

Ini adalah akhir dari kisah mereka.

"Rukia, kali ini aku yang pergi duluan, sampai nanti..." Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum indah, senyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak Rukia lihat, tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

" _Tawake_ , bukan sampai nanti kan? Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo." Balasnya sambil tersenyum sedih tanpa pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang perlahan menghilang itu.

"Heh, beri sedikit kelonggaran padaku, oke, sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia." Ichigo tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sambil mengelus rambut Rukia.

Ketika ia menghilang, sesuatu terjatuh dari sisi ranjang tempat tubuh Ichigo yang sudah tidak memiliki nyawa terbaring. Benda itu adalah lencana Shinigami yang dimiliki Ichigo, yang berarti selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan lencana itu dari sisinya meskipun ia sudah lama berhenti menjadi shinigami. Sebutir air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata Rukia,

"Kau benar - benar bodoh, Ichigo."

.

.

.

 _Aku bukanlah orang yang baik, dan aku bukanlah orang yang jahat,_

 _Aku bukan pahlawan dan aku bukanlah seorang pemimpin._

 _Aku hanyalah orang bodoh, orang bodoh yang berhenti berharap._

 _Orang bodoh yang pengecut karena tidak berani menghadapi perasaannya._

 _Sampai bertemu kembali, di kehidupan yang lain._

 _Dan mungkin saat itu, roda waktu yang terhenti akan kembali berputar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah anak - anak, tutup buku kalian dan perhatikan kedepan. Kita kedatangan anak baru pada tahun ajaran ini, ayo masuk."

Sesosok anak berumur kurang lebih 7 tahun memasuki ruangan itu, rambutnya yang tidak biasa sangat menyita perhatian, bentuk dan warnanya sangat mencolok,

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman - teman barumu disini."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, 7 tahun, aku tinggal di klinik Kurosaki di perempatan jalan dekan mini market Seven Eleven disana. Hobiku judo. Aku pindah kesini karena ayah ditugaskan disini, selesai."

"Oke anak - anak, ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidaaaakk." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalau begitu, Kurosaki, kamu boleh duduk di sebelah ketua kelas di dekat jendela itu, ayo, silakan duduk."

Ichigo melihat kearah jendela dan ia berjalan ke arah satu - satunya tempat duduk yang kosong disitu, tiba - tiba suara yang jernih memanggilnya dari samping,

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Boleh kupanggil Ichigo? Salam kenal, aku ketua kelas disini." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari tempat duduknya dan mendapati sesosok gadis mungil yang berambut hitam pekat serta bermata indah seperti permata yang sering ia lihat bersama ibunya ketika mereka pergi ke mall.

"Eh? Ya… Aku sih tidak keberatan." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kecil pipinya,

"Kau sendiri namanya siapa? Tidak sopan memanggil nama kecil orang tanpa memberitahu nama sendiri."

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, tentu saja kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama saja, kelihatannya kita akan berteman dengan sangat baik." Balasnya dengan ringan dan sedikit jahil.

"Hmm… Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kita pernah bertemu?" Ujar Ichigo sambil melipat tangannya dan mencoba berpikir keras,

"Sepanjang ingatanku sih tidak, tapi memang aku juga merasa seperti pernah kenal, kenapa ya?" Rukiapun ikut melipat tangannya dan mulai berpikir,

"Hei ketua kelas dan murid baru, ayo perhatikan kedepan, bicaranya nanti saja!" Tegas guru mereka dan merekapun berhenti bicara dan mulai memperhatikan mata pelajarannya. Sesaat mereka menoleh ke arah masing - masing dan tertawa bahagia.

Ketika istirahat tiba, Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan berkata, "Mau berkeliling? Kuantar, sebagai ketua kelas, aku harus mengajarimu tentang berbagai hal disini."

"Boleh saja." Jawabnya singkat, Rukiapun tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya,

"H-Hei, pelan - pelan!" Protesnya, "Kita mau ke mana sih? Tidak harus buru - buru kan?"

" _Tawake_! Kalau tidak buru - buru nanti yakisoba di kantin keburu habis!"

"Yakisoba?"

"Yakisoba buatan bibi kantin sangat enak, sayangnya yakisoba buatannya cepat sekali habis, makannya kita harus buru - buru!"

Dan benar saja, banyak orang yang sudah mengantri di depan kantin, tidak sengaja tangannya terlepas dari Ichigo dan Rukia berlari sekencang - kencangnya,

ketika sampai di antrian, dia membalikkan badannya sambil berteriak,

"Cepat! Ichigo!"

Entah mengapa pada saat itu juga Ichigo merasakan dejavu yang sangat familiar, dia pernah dipanggil seperti itu, dengan suara itu dan oleh orang yang sama.

"Ru...kia...?" Langkahnya terhenti dan entah kenapa tiba - tiba nama itu menjadi nama yang teramat sangat familiar dan terasa nyaman untuk dia ucapkan,

"Sudah, cepat pergi, dia kalau marah menyeramkan loh." Cetus salah seorang anak berambut merah yang memiliki alis yang aneh, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo seakan mengetahui maksud dari balik kata - kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tidak usah terburu - buru, dia ada disitu, dia tidak akan pergi kemana - mana. Ichigo masih memiliki banyak sekali waktu bersamanya sampai Ichigo mengetahui maksud dari semua perasaan yang tiba - tiba ia rasakan itu. Ichigopun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sambil menjawab dengan keras,

"Ya! Tunggu aku disana, Rukia!"

Di antara suara para murid itu, tidak dapat terdengar ucapan sang gadis berambut hitam pekat yang mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan sangat lembut,

"Kapanpun aku akan menunggumu, Ichigo."

.

.

.

 _Masa depan kita tidak akan terhenti sampai disini._

 _Masa depan kita, baru akan dimulai._

 _Aku berharap hari ini, besok, minggu depan dan untuk sepanjang waktu hidupku,_

 _kau akan terus berada di sisiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin.


End file.
